Zero
This article is only about Zero's participation in Mega Man X: Unit 49. To see Zero's general information in the Mega Man franchise, click here. Zero is one of the protagonists of the Mega Man X series and Mega Man X: Unit 49. He is the masterpiece of Doctor Albert W. Wily, finished and sealed at some point in the 21st century with a mysterious security program. He fights alongside Mega Man X to put an end to the Maverick Wars and fulfill the wishes of his friend. Personality Zero always tried to keep his feelings inside, acting as a cold and emotionless person even towards friends most of the time. However, Zero still cares for his companions, willing to sacrifice himself to protect them and their dreams, and will get angered if they are hurt. Still, he does not view himself as a hero or a superior Reploid, as he is only fighting for the people he believe in. For that reason, Zero does not have any problems in fighting to achieve the world idealized by his best friend X, who would prefer to achieve that without violence. Zero truly believes in X's ideals and will buy any fight to defend his friend. However, some events in the endless cycle of war have scarred Zero's soul, such as the losses of companions and the avoidable death of Iris by his own hands, and the Earth Crisis, in which Sigma wanted to exploit his virus-related powers. That "demon" inside his body still torments him, fomenting violent desires. Zero will not allow anyone to use it for destruction once again. The several deaths caused by the Operation Doomsday and the progressing Neo Maverick War are making Zero more easily irritable, as he loathes how Saturn plays with lives and tries to make Zero and his friends suffer and despair in order to succeed with his plans. Knowing that things will get worse, he wants to wipe out the Neo Maverick Army as soon as possible and does not tolerate any runarounds during his missions. Abilities According to X, his body developed the Time Disabler by adapting the vestige data from Dark Hold, and later Zero learned that technique from him (although a new chip or upgrade may have been required). When using the Time Disabler, a paralyzing wave comes out of his crystal, deactivating and slowing down vulnerable machines. Part of the stored energy is used to amplify the power of the Z-Saber, increasing the reach of its beam blade. 'Techniques' When Zero fights a Reploid, his Learning System allows him to learn a technique that mimics an aspect of that fighting style and sometimes copy their abilities, similar to X's Variable Weapon System. His Z-Saber is adapted to perform those techniques, changing the properties of its blade. 'Kyushuken' The Kyushuken (吸収剣'' , Absorption Sword'') is a powerful technique learned from Zero's fight against Kran that allows Zero absorb plasma and heat with his Z-Saber, which then can be released in a devastating wave. The beam blade grows proportionately to the energy absorbed, making the Z-Saber heavier. There seems to be no limit for how much can be held at once, but beyond some point the heat irradiated from the Z-Saber will begin melting the sword hilt and even hurt Zero, with a risk of releasing all the energy at once and exploding on his hands. History 'From 20XX to 219X' To see Zero's origin and history through the Maverick Wars, check MMKB article about Zero. 'After the Earth Crisis' After getting tired of having his hidden powers being used by Mavericks, Zero decided to go to the RaDoRB to talk with the Virus researchers. There, he met Dr. Rubix, who concluded that Zero was related to the root of the viruses and a long research in his body would be the key to understand the Sigma Virus. However, the world needed protection more than ever during the Maverick Spring and since X was out of the frontlines, it would be an unwise decision to seal the only remaining bastion of the world. The two agreed to postpone the sealing until the world was safe enough, but it seems like the advent of the New Generation Reploids and their supposed virus immunity made the research less urgent. 'After the Jakob's Incident' After defeating Sigma and Lumine with the help of X and Axl, Zero is working to find and defeat the hundreds of criminals who could still pose a threat to the world. It seemed like without the danger of Sigma's return, this time they could finally take the final step to achieve peace. 'Operation Doomsday' On June 18th of 2193, three identical Reploids appeared in a city near the Maverick Hunter HQ and X and Zero were sent after them with Adion Ride Chasers. Zero managed to hit one of them and the plasma shot made the Maverick's cloak burn. However, the Maverick threw his burning cape on Zero along with his Ride Chaser, making the two vehicles crash while he escaped. Alia detected a huge energy appearing around the headquarters. Since a extremely strong jamming was affecting the region, the Hunters could not teleport back safely. Zero and X rush back to the base with X's Ride Chaser, but they arrive to late to prevent the destruction caused by the giant Reploid who had been brought there by Saturn. They try fighting Saturn, but he escapes with a green vortex leaving their questions unanswered. A day later, Zero was angered when X gave him the news about the personnel inside the base, who have been killed with a few exceptions. Soon, he realizes that the Maverick Leader is trying to attack their emotions to destabilize them and buy time for his plans. He tells Captain Elika to not humilhate himself for not being able to hunt down Saturn after a decade, since Saturn is actually a high level threat who had been neglected. Zero, X and Alia accept the invite to join the 49th Unit. During the first meeting with the 49th Unit, Zero identifies himself with Platina, who fights for the sake of those who died and to protect other people from the suffering Saturn caused to her. He remembers Iris and says his pain is what makes him want to fight for those he believes. When Saturn began his Parade, Zero quickly tried to kill him with his Z-Saber, but he was intercepted by Baronel's Rotating Torpedo Kick. He is frustrated upon seeing the Maverick Hunters were not able to stop Saturn for the second time when the Mobile Plasma Cannons are ready to destroy the highway. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' The events involving Zero during the Great Neo Maverick War are described in details in the Chapters section. 'June 22nd, 2193' *Zero and X attack the Neo Maverick Army stronghold Iberian Castle in search for Kran. However, they are sent down to the sewers and become unable to get out due to the jamming. *Zero and X fight Sewer Jailrat, from bandit clan The Rats, who was protecting Jammers stolen from the NMA. However, they are unable to stop him from sending intoxicated liquid water to the nearby cities. *Zero, X and Encore explore the upper levels of the Iberian Castle and Zero stays behind to defeat the seemingly indestructible CTI-026 Gladius. After discovering their weakpoints, Zero cuts Gladius in a half and acknowledges him as a good opponent. He takes Gladius' extremely heavy shield to counter Kran's attacks, but his structure of mirrors was still enough to defeat the trio. When Kran uses his Parabolic Punishment Melter to destroy Zero and X, Encore absorbs most of the laser with a hidden ability and saves them. However, Kran survives his counterattack. Since Zero was very damaged, he takes Encore back to the base while X tries to finish Kran. 'June 23rd' *Zero, X, Alia, Platina and Nora search through Dr. Henry Snacman's files trying to understand Saturn's plans and Encore's hidden power. 'June 25th'https://mmx-u49.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X?action=edit&section=17 *After Red Thunder accused X of being responsible for several deaths in the Maverick Spring and criticized him for his mercifulness towards Kran, Zero began seeing Red Thunder with hatred in his eyes. June 27th *After intense training sections in the simulator, Zero is finally able to create a powerful technique based on Kran's mirrors, the Kyushuken. *Zero, Encore and Red Thunder intercept the Neo Maverick operation to steal the Blue Moon and Red Sun] Super Ride Armors from Earth's Army. Baronel reveals that he and the Mysterious Man are aware of the "red demon" inside Zero's body, and that "curse" is a key to end the war for both sides. During the fierce battle, Zero purposely takes damage to protect his companions and is knocked down by the explosion of a ''RS Meteor ''near him. He is taken to the repair labs. Category:Characters